Judy Cooper
Judy Cooper ''' is the 10-year-old robotic daughter and recent addition to the Cooper family. She is one of the main characters in K.C Undercover. She is programmed to help on missions. Summary Judy is a sarcastic humanoid robot posing as a cute 10 year old girl. She lives with the Coopers and passes off as the youngest daughter. In reality, she is there to help them with spy missions. Some of Judy's special abilities are super strength, eye lasers, arm stretch, super jump, fire cannon, ice breath, super kick, drill set, and death beam. One of her quotes is "Don't get up in my grill again". Personality Judy is sarcastic, precocious, and sassy. At first she had no feelings for her new family, but when K.C gets in big trouble for failing a mission Judy is supposed to tell but pretends to have a 'glitch' to save K.C. She starts to have feelings for her family later on in the episode. Character History In "My Sister from Another Mother... Board"' Judy shows up when K.C. convinces her parents that they should have another young spy on the team. She accompanies K.C. and Ernie on their mission to recruit Ernie to the Cooper Family spy team, but fails. She then tells the Agency what K.C. did wrong. When the agency shows up and interrogates her, she keeps malfunctioning to keep K.C. out of trouble. Physical Appearance Judy is a 10 year old spy robot meant to look like a human. She often wears her hair in two afro puffs with two bows holding it up, thus dressing age appropriate for the character she portrays. Judy typically wears mismatched earrings. Family [[K.C. Cooper|'K.C. Cooper']] K.C. is Ernie and Judy's tomboyish sister. Judy tries to help K.C. out by pretending to 'glitch' when the spies are interrogating her about what happened during a mission when K.C. failed. [[Kira Cooper|'Kira Cooper']] Kira is K.C., Ernie, and Judy's mother. [[Craig Cooper|'Craig Cooper']] Craig is K.C., Ernie, and Judy's father. Although Judy is a robot, he treats Judy as a real daughter. [[Ernie Cooper|'Ernie Cooper']] Ernie is K.C. and Judy's nerdy brother. As Ernie is the "computer guy" of the group, he fixes Judy's glitches on occasion, usually due to the fact that he is the cause. Other Relationships 'Marisa Clark Marisa thinks Judy is a pain in the butt to deal with. Petey Goldfeder''' Loud and annoying neighbor of the Cooper family. He has a crush on Judy, but was often turned down by her. Trivia *Judy's enemy is Trudy. *She is not introduced until the second episode, My Sister from Another Mother... Board. *Judy is the first main character that is absent in the series, in the episode Off the Grid. *Judy can't eat food. (mentioned in Assignment: Get That Assignment!). *She has been programmed to operate a motor vehicle, but not necessarily to follow traffic laws. *Marisa does not know she is a robot. *She was created by Simone. *In "K.C. and Brett: the Final Chapter Part 2", The Organization kick's K.C.'s family out and reassigns Judy to a different family, but Judy goes back to the Coopers in "Coopers Reactivated". *She knew that K.C. told Marisa that they are spies. *Judy acted like she's was older than K.C. and Ernie when she said "I'm too old for this non-sense" one time. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Cooper Family Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Spy Category:Robots